Imperial Worlds and Stations Registry
The IWaSR is a record of all mentioned or important worlds and stations in Eteno-related fiction. Planets A Aldaris-29 - Alk'Charis - For billions of years, Alk'Charis has lingered outside of the Milky Way with the star Rew. Since its formation, it has been barren, devoid of life. Once the Kklxin Hegemony migrated to the Milky Way from their now-destroyed galaxy, outposts were established on Alk'Charis in case of war. Alk'Charis was a world isolated from the Milky Way's inhabitants, and a very secure location for high-value Kklxin. After the Kklxin attacked the Eteno and initiated the Kklxin War, Alk'Charis became a major military command post. It was there that operations were planned against the Eteno, and later, their allies, the Dhragolon. A plot involving the destruction of a planet forced the two into war with each other, but when the Dhragolon monarch Rustiagon Karrel investigated Alk'Charis on account of a vision, Eteno Imperial Navy ships followed. It took only a few days for the Aldaris Incident to end, and the Eteno to seize Alk'Charis. The world was set to be left alone, save for an observation post, until deposits of nickel, tantalum, and cadmium were discovered underground. Once mining companies moved in, Omni artifacts were discovered along with abandoned Altusian Brotherhood structures. This renewed the interest of the Imperial Armed Forces in the world, and military-run archaeological digs began alongside already-present mining operations. The Altusian Brotherhood structures were separated from the rock walls of the vast caverns they occupied, and shipped to research facilities deep within the EIT. Thunderstorms and sandstorms form at random in minutes and rage across the planet, so open above-ground facilities are nonexistant. Anastas - A colder world blessed with significant tungsten deposits and nitrogen-rich soil. Anastas was chosen to host several military schools and staging grounds when it became clear that its position on the main route into the central Kklxin frontline was strategically desirable. While food and a major component of some bullets were the only real resources Anastas had to offer, shipyards were nevertheless established in orbit, to get military sailors into ships as quickly as possible. B C Chicago - See article. D Dalpret III - With no real resources to offer aside from tillable soil, Dalpret III was one of many planets skipped over by Eteno colonists during the years of unstoppable expansion. It was not until the Grox proved themselves capable of pushing deep into Eteno territory whenever they desired around 796 ATGW that the Imperial Armed Forces decided to establish fortifications on this far-Southern planet. Heavy anti-ship guns were placed both in orbit and on the surface, with vast fortresses constructed on the ground. Shipyards were also built in orbit, enshrouded by the great bubble of protection offered by the orbital guns. Dalpret III endured major attacks ten times, with dozens of smaller attacks also being launched. Each time, Imperial Navy ships supported by orbital guns destroyed the Grox attackers, refusing to allow a single soldier to set foot on the surface. Later in the 1st Grox War, JKIAA was established. E Elgak - When one imagines Elgak, they see picturesque farmlands, purple-tinted uninhabited oceans, and deadly jungles packed with viscious predators and poisonous plants. Of course, the stereotype fails to include the prospering mining industry. When Eteno farmers first settled the rolling plains, the few surveyors that came along noticed something curious underground. It was one of the largest deposits of niobium ever seen. When the deposits were discovered, the EIT spanned roughly fifteen planets, none of which possessed significant deposits of the resource. While farming is still a large part of Elgak's economy, niobium mining is, and has been for hundreds of years, the largest industry on the planet. Elariun - It is a planet of exotic herbs and spices. A world of fascinating plants and mushrooms, vegetables and fruits. Elariun is the undisputed king of pharmaceutical-producing worlds in the EIT. Seventeen such companies are based here, with many more possessing major branches. The first scouting missions to Elariun were quick to discover the curious effects of the many life forms coming out of the ground. These ranged from miracle healing and muscle building to extreme psychadelic experiences and induction of temporary psychotic states. In short time, Elariun became the core of Eteno pharmaceutical industry, almost all of its companies deeply fascinated with the possibilities the planet's life had to offer. Recently, Elariun was attacked by the Kklxin as a part of a last-ditch campaign to cripple the Eteno Imperial Armed Forces, the attack meant to disrupt their supply of medicine. Earth - See article. F G Grjdonsk - In recent times, Grjdonsk has been the home to great battles and great minds. However, it also has a history of great importance to the empire. When first discovered, it was inhabited by indigenous sentient tribals, whose culture revolved around the worship of ancient Omni technology. These tribals were brought into the core Eteno worlds for education on the Omni in exchange for the relics. While some items fit in the palm of a hand, others were great structures built into the ground. Research facilities sprung up on the planet supported by copper and silver mining industries, growing steadily with time as more artifacts were uncovered. More and more educated people migrated to Grjdonsk, and now-prestigious universities were established, like PBGU. Between natural resources, Omni artifacts, and exotic particle weapons, Grjdonsk was an obvious target for the colossal Kklxin army. Gep - See article. H Hsthius - One of Malisk II's moons, Hsthius is a chilly world dominated by vast Varhon tree orchards. When colonists first arrived here from Malisk II, the only thing of worth that was discovered was the Varhon tree, a sturdy plant that bears sweet, juicy fruit twice each year. Despite colder-than-normal temperatures, Hsthius manages to host many Maliskian crops. Because of this, the moon helped feed early colonial ventures. During the 1st Grox War, Hsthius became a major military centre for the defense of the Sius system, with academies, factories, shipyards, and fortresses. Herit - Helgi - Home of the Josko Mountain complex, as well as a civilian population of six million supported mainly by tungsten mining. I Omprat - See article. J Jupiter - K L M Malisk I - A scorching desert world habitable only at the temperate poles, Malisk I was the first body aside from the moon Hsthius to be explored for colonization and resource exploitation. While significant deposits of Aluminum are found at the poles, the true wealth of Malisk I lies in its vast deposits of iron and boron across the cracked desert surface. Self-contained mining facilities dot the surface, having extracted the mineral wealth of Malsik I for hundreds of years. Recent expeditions into the barren desert's canyons have revealed what seem to be ancient structures, bearing resemblance to Omni designs. Several Eteno technological firms, encouraged by the thought that Omni life, and thus technology, once existed on the planet, have established facilities on the surface to conduct salvage trips into the ruins. Malisk II - Homeworld of the Eteno and capital of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. It is one of the most densely populated worlds in the galaxy, and is the home to thriving exotic industry and vast farmlands, the planet's mineral resources exhausted hundreds of years ago to fuel the expansion of the empire. Malisk II is also the home of one of the largest Imperial Navy fleets ever assembled, and masses of space stations lay in orbit. Home of the Imperial Household, the Council of Generals and Council of Admirals, and the HQ of Fleet Operations Interior. Malisk III - Totally covered in mile-deep ice, Malsik III's only life consists of microbes and simple fish in dark oceans far below the icy surface. Aside from a small research station on the equator, Malisk III was regarded as a mostly-useless world for much of the Eteno's spacefaring history. In 1,002 ATGW, colossal methane deposits were identified under the icy surface and frigid oceans. Lautzhauven Station was constructed in orbit to coordinate extraction operations. Scladigseg Mineral Company is attempting to access the Methane without damaging the planet's unique ecosystem. Malisk IV - While further out from Sius than Malisk III, IV's extremely large and hot core keeps the world toasty. Rich in gold, silicon, magnesium, and iron, a multitude of mining companies ran extraction operations on the surface. When the Grox first attacked Sius, Malisk IV was attacked, and the mining facilities were annihilated. To fuel the growth of the Imperial Navy, a resource collection fleet was dispatched to acquire as much material as possible for Malisk II's shipyards. The collection fleet was annihilated in a surprise attack, and now the wreckage exists as a great scrap field around Malisk IV and III. Scladigseg Mineral Company has expressed great interest in mining the field, as well as the vast resources of IV. Extraction operations on the surface are expected to begin in 1,010 ATGW, while the scrap field is already being harvested. Matas - Originally, Matas was not intended to be colonized. In fact, the only reason Eteno took interest in Matas' star system are the great iridium-rich clouds enshrouding the entire system, including Matas. Mining stations were built in the fields, but after several years, the families of miners desired to move closer to their loved ones. However, the mining stations were off-limits to those not employed by the owning company. This meant one of the system's planets would have to do. Of seven planets, Matas was the only one that received enough sunlight and had the proper atmosphere to promote life. When advance colonists explored the world, they discovered great plains filled with bulky animals boasting delectable meat under dark green-tinted skies, oceans entirely filled with delicious moss, and Ardennes-dense forests stocked with desirable fruits. Miner families rushed to the world, and once word spread of the idyllic scenery and exotic natural resources, more colonists arrived. Now, Matas is a thriving world with a population of 1.8 billion and steadily rising. Many of the mining companies operating in the system have placed their system headquarters here. Mars - N O P Pusche - See article. Q R S Sirov - See article. T Titan - U V Vassis - Venus - Voi - See article. W X Y Yanya - See article. Z Zerevst - Stations A Allschwinz Casino - Australia Station - Major Imperial Navy guard post on the Dominion of Kleidgoppen's border with the DFM. Several hundred capital ships, their strike craft complements, and the Fleet Operations Kleidgoppen's entire fleet of oilers and supply ships. Australia Station has been a point of contention between the EIT and DFM since its construction after Operation Neculai. B C D Drenedev Shipyard - One of the largest ship manufacturing facilities ever built, Drenedev was originally a humble repair post for colony ships heading to the Groxlands. However, after the start of the Kklxin War, the owners of Drenedev made a gamble by putting all of their assets behind rapid expansion for the construction of military shipyard modules. For the first few years, nothing but fighters were manufactured in these modules. However, this business was quite profitable. Eventually, enough money was made to add more modules and expand those already present. Drenedev could now churn out ten battleships, dozens of cruisers and destroyers, and thousands of fighters and bombers each year. Since then, almost all profit has been poured into the expansion of the shipyard. As of 1,008 ATGW, Drenedev is the third largest shipyard in the EIT, and produces the thousands upon thousands of ships that reinforce the Imperial Navy's ranks. Drenedev also serves as a major command centre for the Home Guard in the Southern reaches of the EIT. E F G Grauswitz Island Station - H I Ilyoad Research Station - J K Kobus Shipyard - Kamos Station - First discovered after Imperial Navy ships followed Rustiagon Karrel to Alk-Charis, the Telfair Cloud is a vast reddish-nebula centred around a brown dwarf. Three survey craft scouted out the interior of the cloud, and found immeasurable amounts of copper the ultradense asteroid field surrounding the brown dwarf. Kamos Station was established by Scladigseg Mineral Company to extract the valuable deposits in 1,008 ATGW. L Lauritz Shipyard - Lautzhauven Station - M Marshall Islands Station - Malisk Station - The first Eteno space station to not fail horribly (i.e. drift into an asteroid belt and be pulverized), Malisk Station is one of several critical shipping intermediaries between bulk freighters who may spend only ten minutes around Malisk II (or nowadays, in the Sius System itself) and warehouses on the surface of the Eteno capital. Over hundreds of years, Malisk Station has perfected the art of quickly unloading masses of supplies. In half an hour, the station can unload a quantity of goods weighing as much as everything delivered to Berlin by the RAF and USAF during the Berlin Airlift in 1948 to 1949. N O Orzton Station - P Prelogrich Station - Q R Raustlay Station - Rabaul Station - Major storage station for frozen goods heading into the main section of the EIT from the Groxlands. Rabaul Station is owned by Kemgret Agriculture Company, but many storage modules are used by other food companies, and sometimes, corporations in the business of producing cold gasses. S Signal Station Agteren - See article. Stumver Research Station - Station 6 - T Trivia Shipyard - Built in a metal-rich asteroid field, Trivia Shipyard has been utilizing local resources to churn out battleships and carriers for years a handful of systems away from Rew. U Ubrecht Shipyard - V Vapshin Observation Station - Visvaldis Station - Soon after the 1st Grox War, Visvaldis Station was built in orbit around the planet-less star Yeterrov III to be an observation station against the North-Eastern EIT Groxlands border. A year after its establishment, it was a series of crew modules centred around a hangar and long-range scanner array. Only a hundred Imperial Navy personnel inhabited the station, and twenty pilots ran bi-weekly patrols. With the restoration of contact with the DFM and the start and close of the Aldaris Incident, Visvaldis became a regular stop for most shipping convoys going from the EIT to the DFM, and vice-versa. Thus, the station was expanded. Dozens of new modules arrived daily, and since then, Visvaldis has gone from an out-of-the-way observation station to a bustling spaceport with docks capable of handling thousands of ships, customs facilities, an Imperial Marine Corps garrison, ninety Imperial Navy capital ships tasked with the station's defense, living facilities for millions at a time, shipping terminals, and standalone facilities for food and energy production. Visvaldis Station is the home port of ENS Kalle. W Wosslieb Shipyard - One of the first shipyards constructed by Eteno, Wosslieb has historically produced explorer ships and research vessels in orbit around Hsthius. Nowadays, a handful of cruisers and destroyers are manufactured for the Imperial Navy. West Virginia Shipyard - Recently built in the Northern regions of the EIT, West Virginia Shipyard rolls out hundreds upon hundreds of smaller Navy ships daily. X Y Yocho Shipyard - Z Other Masses A B C Czinege Asteroid Fort - D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S Stumver SE1663 Black Hole - T U V Vapshin Neutron Star - W X Y Z Category:Content Category:Planets Category:Stellar Masses Category:Eteno